


Bacon n Maple Pancakes

by lola381pce



Series: Chemical Cocktail [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pancakes, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: Prompt - Drugged/Drunk Kiss
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Chemical Cocktail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635874
Comments: 35
Kudos: 142





	Bacon n Maple Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KestrelHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelHill/gifts), [Olor_et_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/gifts).



> Although this is intended as a fluff and fun piece, I've rated it mature as one of the characters has been drugged and there is mention of possible non-con kissing in previous relationships for the other. It's brief but I note it here in case it should be a trigger for anyone.

Clint had never seen Coulson like this. And when he found the person that did it to him he was gonna stick their nuts in a vice. Or hand ‘em over to Tasha. Either way, they were fucked.

Coulson's smile, lopsided and goofy, seemed genuine though. And cute in a way that would have meant something to Clint if Coulson hadn’t been completely shit-faced.

“Heeyyy,” Coulson slurred, his eyes barely focusing on Clint’s face in his drunken, or more likely, drug-induced state. Coulson didn't get wasted voluntarily. Not that Clint had ever seen.

Despite himself, Clint grinned back at him. “Hey yourself, boss.”

“Whe' we gon’?”

"We're going to medical, and we'll see what happens from there."

Coulson looked thoughtful for a moment then murmured with a sad little pout, "Not muchofa date."

Clint's lips tightened into a straight line as he held back a grin. "A date, huh?"

Coulson nodded solemnly. "Why else you cuddlin' me?"

Cuddling? Okay, Clint's arm was wrapped around Coulson's waist but that was to prevent him keeling over. Admittedly, it was a nice place for his arm to be. It allowed him to hold Coulson close enough to feel the heat from his body radiating against him; to inhale his familiar scent openly without it seeming weird. Or if it did Coulson was unlikely to remember. However, cuddling…? Bit of a stretch.

"Ahh… to keep you from face planting into the deck," Clint told him doing his best to ignore the play of muscles beneath his palm. Damn! That felt pretty good too.

Coulson came to an abrupt halt nearly pulling the pair of them off their feet. As Clint cursed quietly and steadied them, Coulson turned his face to Clint's and stared into his eyes, his gaze suddenly sharp. "Thank you, Clint," he told him gravely, and without missing a beat he added, "Such incredible eyes."

Clint swallowed, pinned by Coulson's intense stare and gentle voice. He was defenseless as Coulson clumsily leaned into him, pressing his lips against Clint's. Clint's fingers curled reflexively, fingertips digging into the broad expanse of hard muscle where his hands were braced against Coulson's chest to keep him upright.

With a lack of his usual coordination, Coulson's weight pressed into Clint forcing him against the wall of the corridor. His mouth moved over Clint's, hot and wet, his tongue licking at the seam of Clint's lips trying to tease its way inside. Clint moaned, wanting nothing more than his mouth to be full of Coulson's tongue. His cock twitched eagerly in his pants but the sound he'd just made jolted him rudely back to reality.

Nope! Uh-uh. Not happening. Not while Coulson was like this. Not without his consent.

"No," he said gently but firmly, pushing him away then reaching out to catch him again as Coulson staggered backward, swaying unsteadily on his feet.

Coulson blinked at him. "No? 'Kay, Clint. No kissn."

His look of surprised innocence and the childlike way he said it nearly undid Clint. Even tripping balls Coulson was a better man than many he'd known in his lifetime. Ones that would have pushed ahead taking him anyway.

"Medical first," Clint repeated, sliding his arm beneath Coulson's suit jacket and around his back, keeping a tight grip of him.

"Then doughnuts?" Coulson asked hopefully, leaning into him again. The lop-sided, goofy smile was back in place as were the glazed, slightly out of focus eyes targeted upon him.

Clint glanced sideways at Coulson, his expression fond. "See what the doc says, yeah?"

"'Kay, Clint," Coulson agreed amiably, apparently content with the decision. His smile widened, crinkling the corners of his eyes. "Or pancakes. Bacon n maple. Salty n sweet n sticky n nice." Coulson turned serious for a moment as he told Clint with utmost sincerity, "Liked kissn you. S'nice. Like bacon n maple pancakes."

Clint didn't know what to say to that so he said nothing, instead filing the compliment (he presumed) away for another time. If Coulson remembered any of this, which was doubtful, perhaps they could pick up where they left off in the "kissn" department. See how accurate the comparison was when Coulson was sober.

*

Turns out Phil was right. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might become a series of one-shot stories from prompts centering around kissing... if I can think of a decent title for it. Keep It Simple Stupid? Maybe not; sounds too much like an instruction to myself for writing! 
> 
> Anyway, here's hoping you enjoyed the first one.


End file.
